First Night
by Maizz
Summary: Disobeying strict rules wasn't what Mikan Sakura does. Just for one night, she broke the rules and got more trouble than she asked for. She just couldn't keep her hands off him and neither could he.
1. The Start Of Chaos

Dedication: Yenni :) because Yenni is a sexy mother effer. Also known as kazukarin ~~

Inspiration: My brother got a fake ID and tried going somewhere. . . and then got caught. Oh my god. He got in so much trouble. I almost died laughing at him. But then I got in trouble from laughing at him.

OMG. THIS IS NOT GOING TO SOUND LIKE MIKAN'S POV AT ALL. Probably some horny slut like me, BUT IT'S OKAY.

There was that jolt of shivers that ran through my body when his hands crept to the small of my back. His lips were giving out a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It was almost like I wanted to stop but at the same time I couldn't.

Lol. I'm such a horny slut. Omgomgomg. Reviews and you are my new sexy mother effer.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I took a big gulp and proceeded to walk with confidence through the doors of the club. I found it amazing how I didn't get caught within the next five minutes without the help of Hotaru. Honestly, knowing someone that can make you a legit fake ID isn't all that great. In fact, if you're someone like me who can't handle the guilt from lying to someone, it'll be hard to get over this. You might even end up regretting doing whatever you were planning on doing with that ID. I took a seat at a booth and settled my purse on the table. I opened my purse to take out my phone.

x

To: Perms

_I'm in the club. What am I supposed to do now? Shake my booty until I can't anymore?_

x

From: Perms

_Haha lol. No, first send me a picture that you're actually there. Um, then go to the bathroom and take out all the tissue we stuffed in your bra to make you boobs all big and squishy, kay? Then shake that sexy bootaay._

x

I lightly chuckled reading the text. Turning on the flash, I took a picture. There was me sitting in the booth and a random guy in the background grinding some big-boobed girl. Clicking the _send_ button, I went to the bathroom, got everything out of my bra, and was ready do something.

x

From: Perms

_You are a legend, Mikan. Never thought you could actually pull it off. Now go hit up some hot guys . Okay, just have fun, kay kiddo? My txts are gonna be late. I can hear my mom coming into my room ready to take my phone away. _

x

My eye slightly twitched after that text. Perms was my _guide_. I was kind at lost at these kinds of things. Sumire actually never went into a club, like I just daringly did, but she did go to all those parties and stuff. Here I am, sneaked into a club with a fake ID because a certain friend told me to go have some _fun_ and me, being me, wanted to show her I could.

_Might as well do something since I'm already here_, I told myself. I went to the bar and sat down on a seat.

"One shot of . . . " I looked around, "vodka, please." The last part actually came out more of a question.

The bartender smiled at me. "Coming up." He placed the small shot glass in front of me and filled it up. "Here you go."

I gave a weary smile. "Thanks." I picked it up, my hands a bit shaky. "Here we go," I said under my breath. I took it all in one and it had a bitter taste to it. My face grimaced. It was nasty.

I sat back at the booth again.

x

To: Perms

_I drank vodka…can I leave now?_

x

From: Perms

_Haha! You drank Vodka? & You can't go! Go have fun! That's why you're even here. Find someone to dance with. Gogogogogogo. Oh lol, my txts are gonna be really late 'cause my mum is currently yelling at me. Bad grades. :p and I kind of confessed that I almost shagged Yome._

x

I closed my phone and tucked it in my pocket. I took a good look around; flashing lights, music blasting, people dancing, drinking, and socializing. I felt so lost right about now. It was one of those moments where you had no idea what you should do next and you sit there all awkward-like. My jaw clicked. "Should have dragged Perms," I grumbled under my breath.

_Go have fun._

I listened to my conscience, which creepily sounded like an evil misguiding Sumire. No, Perms was a bad influence all the time. I took a deep breath while getting up from the booth. _I can do this_, I told myself. I strolled into the crowd. I could hear the music blasting out of the speakers. Just have a little fun. A little won't hurt.

I felt a little self-conscience at first. More time passed by, and slowly, my legs started to move, matching with the rhythm of the song, my hips started syncing with the beat, and my whole body just started to move. Feeling less self-conscience, I was actually dancing. No, I wasn't much of a dancer, and probably never will be, but tonight I just didn't seem to care much. It wasn't like I knew anybody here. Honestly, it actually felt good and stress-free.

That would be a good thing for when you're trying to keep your grades high, keep your social life intact, and your physical health up. It was actually different when you're dancing with complete strangers because you have no ties with them. You can go up to a random guy and start making out with him and that would be just fine . . . but extremely weird. But if it was someone I knew, like my principal/uncle, I certainly wouldn't do that to him. That's just wrong in so many ways.

But that's okay because I was never planning on doing that.

I started to dance with a couple of guys for good ten minutes and then moved on to the next person. I could see why so many people started doing these things. It's either they actually have nothing better to do, they wanna get laid, they find it fun, or got dragged by a couple of friends.

When you have an uptight brother that took charge of your whole life, restraining all your freedom, this night would was a 1 in a million chance. In rare occasions, he had meetings, granting me a little freedom during that time. So, let's take a guess, where is he? That's right. Meeting. Now, nobody could tell me what to do, when I could do it, or why I shouldn't do it.

I could hear the big booming music circulating through my eardrums. All you could see was the people moving around everywhere in flashy clothes.

The bitter thought of knowing that this feeling would only be today ran through my head.

I felt a hot breath lingering under my earlobe. I twirled my head around a little bit to see who it was. It was a _very_ good-looking man, almost jaw-dropping, if you ask me. He had that shaggy, messy, jet-black hair that was wild but, at the same time, _really_ attractive.

His eyes were_ really – _god. His irises were a dark shade of red, in a strange and attractive way, it kind of glowed. I couldn't even take my eyes off him. Honestly, I think he's probably one of best-looking guys I've laid eyes on in a while.

I turned my head back to the front. My back was sticking to his front. We started dancing to the song together. His hands slowly traveled a little bit above my hips. The whole time, his breath was lingering on top of my earlobe, it made my whole body go hot. His hands started to soundlessly touch my body; I could feel a jolt or a shiver go up my spine. My back pressed against his front, I could even feel his lean muscles, and his strong arms on my hips – I have to stop thinking like this.

His lips hovered around my ear. "You're Mikan, right?" he asked me. Body – really – close –

My eyes widened for a second. A little creepy how he knew my name but I kept my cool, saying, "How'd you know my name? What's your name?"

He flashed a quick smirk onto his face. "I'm Natsume. Some of the guys over at the bar were talking about how good you were." He leaned down over my ear and whispered, "I had to see for myself." Oh, jeez, this guy was a natural at doing these kinds of things.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes gleaming happily.

"No," he bluntly replied. Way to go shoot my confidence down, buddy. "You're just a kid," he whispered into my ear. All confidence was shot down. Aryt. That's cool.

"I am not a kid," I snapped back at him quickly.

He quirked an eyebrow like he was up to no good. "Oh, are you sure about that?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said hastily. I gulped. I think he was on to me. Are you kidding me? He already knew.

His hands traveled to my hips and he started to inch closer. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I answered back with confidence. I felt a little awkward with his body so close to me, but yeah, I can breathe and I'm still alive. "What, do you think I'm lying or something?"

"Mhm, I never said that," he said as his lean arms traveled around my waste. We were still dancing, but a lot slower. "You just seem a bit shaken up right now."

He _knew. That sly bastard. _"So I'm a _little_ under-developed, it doesn't mean I'm not twenty-one. Geez."

A sly smirk crept on to his face again. "I'm good friends with the owner of this place, actually," he told me. "Woop-dee-fucking-doo. Great for you," was what I wanted to reply but, as you can see, I didn't. I was getting nervous and anyone could tell by now. Small beads of sweat started forming on my forehead from anxiety….or I'm just sweating because it's hot. "I don't think you'd mind," He swooped down and whispered into my ear, "coming home with me tonight, right?" Okay, mental eye twitch right about now.

"Right," I replied. _Right_. I can go home with a complete stranger. _Right_. My family won't mind because I'm an adult. _Right._ I come here all the time. _Right_. I'm so ready to do this. _Right_. Because I've done this plenty of times. _Right_.

He grabbed my wrist with one hand and my other wrist with his other hand, nailing me against the wall. I was caged in by his body. Okay, that's just great. We were in one of the corners in the club where no one could care or could see us. "Then you won't mind if I did this, will you?"

"What do you mean?" He started inching closer by the second. I ended up staggering backwards, my head hitting the wall behind me. My pulse rate was beating fast, I was wondering if he could hear my heart rate go up. I was caged in by his body with both his hands on either side of me. His body pressed against mine, feeling his lean muscles all over me made me feel a little excited. In a swift motion, he tilted my head up and started to go for my lips with his very own.

I could taste the strong Alcohol taste in his mouth. And a lot of it. _He was probably drunk_. He was seriously _drunk_. And more went on, the more alcohol I could taste. I couldn't even tell he was at first glance. Besides that point being made, everything about the kiss was rough _and heated_; he started to wrap the other arm around my waist to bring me deeper in the kiss. I ended up kissing back half as fast as he could. His lips were intense, moving everywhere so fast that I couldn't even keep up. His lips were still pressing hard against mine and it kept making me stagger onto the wall even harder. His lips gave a tingling sensation going throughout my body. My head felt a little light-headed, maybe a little dizzy. After I had enough and was out of breath, I took both my hands and placed them on his torso, pushing him back.

"What was _that_ for?" I screeched back at him. It was a fail screech because I was out of breath after that really _nice_ kiss.

He winced at the screech. "Jeez, you're going to make me go deaf, little girl." He took his pinky finger and briefly stuck it in his ear. "You really don't seem like twenty-one."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Oh, you've caught me! I'm actually _twenty_!" I shouted sarcastically.

He swooped down with narrowed eyes staring at me. "You are not twenty-one," he skeptically pointed out. "Little liar."

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I – am – twenty – one," I stretched between words. "What more proof do you need? I have my ID and everything."

The slow evil smirk lingered onto his lips. "Oh no, all you have to do is come home with me tonight and I'll believe you completely."

I knew I was going to regret the moment I say those cursed words that would agree to this horrendous thing. "Deal." I'm allowed to do this. Deal? Deal. _Deal._

That scheming smirk was still there. "Okay, let's go then," he said in that mischief voice. He grabbed my hand and we left the club.

x

To: Perms

_Gonna be home late_._ Cover for me, please?_

_x_

_From: Perms_

_It's gonna be tough but yeah sure, I already have an idea scheming. ;) and o lol why?_

x

To Perms:

_Having too much fun. :)_

* * *

Well, right above club was like a pretty large hotel. Just so you know, the club is _really_ big, too. So, the hotel consists with many one-nighters for people who meet up at the club.

So, are you wondering how I'm doing? I'm in a room with the lights off and Natsume was ready to do me soon. No, I wasn't panicking. I was hyperventilating…. But I wasn't able to do so because my lips were too busy with Natsume's lips. I could still here the loud beat from the club because it was right under us. You could even feel the vibration from the music. One thought rushed through my head: How'd I get into this? _Karma?_ I don't recall anything that bad.

I was right now getting dragged onto the bed by Natsume. He reached for the ends of his shirt and pulled it right off in a swift move. There were no words to what I was seeing right about now. This time my jaw did drop a little. God, this guy has one of the most gorgeous, delectable body I have ever laid eyes on. That could be because I don't have enough good-looking guys at my school and I really don't get to see them shirtless. But whatever, I _really_ liked his body. _Lean muscles. Strong structure._

He leaned down to do that lip-locking sensation thing on me again. Also known as make-out. With his one of his strong arms, he wrapped it around my waist. His lips were basically pressuring me to go onto the bed so we could move on. I placed my hands on his neck and I kept going, pressing as hard as I could and as fast as I could so we didn't end up going on to the bed. Beginning to get into it, my hand unconsciously slipped to the back of his head, trying to make it deeper.

Yeah, it only made everything _a lot_ more intense then it was supposed to. And in that brief second, his tongue slipped inside my mouth, getting a good feel inside of my mouth. His hand slowly crept a little under my shirt onto the small of my back. His hands started to unconsciously caress my waist; my bare skin. His fingers on my skin splurged shivers up through my back. It felt tingly and nice wherever he touched. Natsume's hands was still touching my naked skin, his hands traveling farther up the more time that passed. _He moved so fast _

As much as I needed to stop, I didn't want to stop.

It was so tempting to just keep on going, ignore your conscience, do whatever you want. My conscience told me to stop before it goes too far but I couldn't even get myself together to even think about doing that anymore. Everything was all blurry; couldn't see one thing in the dark; only could feel him.

The more I continued this, the harder it was getting to bring it to an end. We eventually collapsed onto the bed with Natsume's body lingering over my own and we were under the covers. We stopped to catch our breath for a second. He recovered quickly, before I could even think about having another make-out session again, he was already starting it all over again. He was so fast and so controlling, there wasn't much of what I could do except to respond. He was practically devouring my very own lips with his. My lips probably were numb and turned a ripe pink by now.

I wasn't even thinking on what I was doing. My head was whirling, spinning, spiraling; I didn't even care about the consequences even though I knew I was going to regret.

After breaking the kiss, he went straight to my neck. His lips were soft, brushing against my neck. He started trailing kisses from my neck to my jaw line. His lips hovered over my neck again and he bit down leaving a hickey ending up with a soft moan escaping from my lips.

While doing so, he reached down to the tips of my shirt and slowly pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. He leaned down to start it all over again I lightly pushed on his torso. He didn't feel it and continued to go for my lips. He reached down to my shorts and pulled them off in a quick movement.

His hand touched my string on my underwear, in a swift move, he took my underwear off and threw it somewhere on the ground where I couldn't see. I was already alarmed. _It was going to happen._ There was just no turning back.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. I was caught up in the moment and I gave myself to him.

* * *

My eyes slowly creaked open from the sunlight beaming on to me. I took a rough estimate – probably around six or seven in the morning. I sat on the bed and the flashbacks all came rushing through my head from last night. I essentially thought it was just a dream until I saw Natsume sleeping next to me. A couple thoughts raced through my head, _why didn't you stop_? and _I hope Perms covered for me. _Now all I could think about was getting back to my house. I hopped out of bed, not making a sound to wake up Natsume. I scanned the room for my articles clothes. I put them back on and reached for my bag to take out my cell phone.

I checked my phone out. Perms probably flipped out.

_7 missed calls _

x

_Perms_

_Text msgs_

x

From: Perms

Where the fuck are you?

June 23, 1:23am

x

From: Perms

Mikan, stop ignoring me. If you're home then tell me!

June 23, 1:41am

x

From: Perms

Omfg. I'm serious, Mikan. Where the fuck are you? Ruka called me and asked where you were and I said that you were sleeping over my house. I had to lie to your really cute brother ;-; and your grandpa is sleeping 24/7 so he doesn't count. Does he even live with you guys anymore? Oh I think you told me that he was in France or somewhere in Europe.

June 23, 2:01am

x

From: Perms

If you don't come home by ten in the morning, I'm getting someone to go search for you. So, if you're at your house and most likely you are, call me already.

June 23, 2:56am

x

From: Perms

For fuck's Christ, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I just snooped into your bedroom, and god dammit, you aren't there. Just so you know, your brother is drunk and thought I was a moose….and then started to pet me and smell me…. and called me a pretty moose…

June 23, 3:37am

x

From: Perms

k. Idgaf. I'm going to bed.

June 23, 4:32am

x

It was 5:49am. I _need_ to get home _now_. I looked through my purse for some money to get home. Five bucks wasn't enough. _Great_. I spent the money at the bar. My last option was to wake Natsume up and ask for some money, and that was the _last_ thing I really wanted to do.

Okay, well, rather wanting to go home then staying here, I started to shake Natsume to wake up.

"What do you want," he groaned out. He rubbed his head and sat up with a drowsy looking face.

"Can you give me twenty bucks so I can get home?" I asked him, hoping he will.

He sighed out loudly. "What would you do if I wasn't here?"

I shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Walk home?" I suggested. With a roll of eyes, he reached for his back pocket and opened his wallet, handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you!" I replied gleefully. "How should I pay you back?" I asked him.

"You don't need to," he said, cuddling with the sheets and dozing off to sleep. "Just stop talking and let me sleep," he grumbled under his breath. _Well_, someone's not a morning person.

I picked up my belongings and headed out the door, saying, "See ya, Natsume!"

"Whatever," he groaned out, sleeping again. I rushed out the doors from the hotel. Calling a taxi, I went in and drove back to my house.

Making sure Perms didn't go call the cops, I called her and texted her on my way home telling her I was fine and stuff. Assuming that she was already asleep, I wasn't expecting a reply. I went straight into my home, put on my pajamas, and passed out on my bed.

* * *

_So tired. _

"Mikaaaaaaan."

_So tired._

"Smelly piglet."

_So tired._

"Fugly monsteeeeer," Ruka drawled out, poking my cheek. "It's almost _dinner_ time. Wake up already!"

_What vicious creature would want to wake me up so early in the morning?_ Your brother.

I muffled a groan and turned my back on him, snuggling deeper in my comforter. "Go awaaaay," I grumbled out.

Ruka had a sheepish grin plastered onto his face. "As your older brother, my job is to annoy as much as possible and to get your ass out of bed before at least _dinner_. And I repeat: _dinner._"

I jerked my back up, eyes drooping of lack of sleep. "Take your big fatty ass out the door," I snapped back at him, slamming myself under my covers.

"Woah, _someone's_ grouchy this morning," he started poking me again, "or should I say _afternoon_. No, wait, it's _evening_."

"Go away," I whined out, shaking him off. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist," he mumbled under his bed. I hollered back, "I heard that!" He goes for the sheets and yanked them all off. _Little bastard._

I got off the bed. "_God_," I screeched loudly, "what do you want? Could you just leave me alone? A little more sleep would be nice! And, oh, not yanking the sheets off me, huh? I would really appreciate that!"

He stayed silent for a couple seconds. "Oh my," he started out, "it's the time of the month, isn't it? I should've known."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him darkly. "_No_, it's _not_," I said in a low voice. "Just because I'm grouchy does not mean I am on my period. I just want you to _leave_. A good time would be right about now."

"You're very bitchy." He had a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Well, since you seem fully awake, I think I will be going now." On his way out of the room, I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. . . followed by my alarm clock.

"FUCK – That _hurt_," he hollered from the hallway. I screamed back, "I expect a good dinner!"

"You can make it yourself! And the guy is coming soon! He told me the moving truck is almost here and he's on his way!" In a brief explanation: grandpa has a friend who lived in England for a _long_ time, he moved back here, construction is undergoing to build his house (because apparently he's loaded), and he's going to bunk with us until the construction is over. I couldn't say no to the elderly. That's just . . . wrong.

"Oh, oh, oh, Sumire called a bunch of times, too!" Right on time, I heard my phone vibrating from my bag. I hurried and went to pick it up.

"Yeellloooww," I answered on the phone.

"_MIKAN SAKURA," _Sumire screeched so loud, nearly blowing out my eardrums, "d_o you have any fucking clue how many fucking times I called you, texted you, and checked your fucking _bedroom? _Seriously, what the fucking fuck did you do last night?"_

I laughed nervously, scratching my head. "Oh, _Perms_." I sounded so awkward . . . it was kind of funny. "I have a perfectly reasonable explanation!" I said, defending myself.

"I'm listening," she said in an irritated tone. "I'm all ears." She sounded so pissed. And guess who did that? Yes, moiii. The angelic little princess of nothingness.

"Well," I started off, not knowing how to sum of the words next, "I. . . kind of got in deep shit last night. But then I got out of that deep shit."

"_Oh, how descriptive_," Sumire sarcastically drawled. "_Oh my god_," She sounded panicked, "_did they find out that you weren't allowed to be there_?"

"Uh, well, not _exactly_," I started out. "There was this one guy there and he, uh, was suspecting me of being underage. And then – um – he something did and then happened something that was . . . not exactly, a, uh, something good. . . at all."

"Proper _English, Mikan. PROPER ENGLISH."_

"Okay, look, Perms," I took a deep breath, "I – did something – and – uh – I'm not proud."

She swallowed. "Mikan," she slowly said, "what did you exactly _do _that's making you talk like you've done such a sinful thing? I'm hoping you didn't get in any kind of legal trouble or anything." She got alarmed all of a sudden. "_YOU TOOK DRUGS, DIDN'T YOU_?_ I_ _TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE OLD PEDO-LOOKING GUYS THAT SEEM COMPLETELY WASTED_, DIDN'T I? _I specifically remembered I did."_

"Oh, jeez, Perms! Not that kind of bad!" I cried out. "It was – uh – kind of . . . a _dirty_ . . . kind of bad."

I could hear on the other side of the line she spit something out of her mouth in surprise, shouting, "_WHAT_?" She took a deep breath. She slowly said, "_You didn't . . you know, have sex. . . did you_?"

I swallowed. _You don't have to tell her._ _No one was there._ _It never happened_. _It didn't happen_. I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Perms."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god." Perms started laughing loudly. "Since you didn't reply for a couple seconds, I really did think you did something for a moment. You probably just made out with him, right? And then he was convinced, right?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, that's what only happened. Nothing more," I beamed. _Nothing more_. "I gotta to go. You know the grandpa's friend who's moving in with us? Yeah, he's coming today."

"Aryt! See ya later," she exclaimed and hung up on the phone. I exhaled loudly, collapsing on my bed. It's not like anybody saw what happened last night. Most likely and most definitely, I won't be seeing or meeting him in my whole life time. What was I worrying about? I wasn't going to see him ever again, no one saw it, it didn't happen.

Ruka, all of a sudden, came barging into my room, yelling, "Why aren't you ready yet? He's coming soon! The truck is – " He put the phone to his ear to listen to the other person. "—he's _here_. Goddamit, put on something nice and don't you dare come down in your pajamas."

"_Geez_. Okay, fine. I'm getting ready," I told him, getting up from the bed. "Don't get your thong in a twist," I grumbled under my breath.

He narrowed his eyes towards me and scowled. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and you are going to go get ready."

"Yes, mother," I sarcastically drawled out. I pushed him out of my room and locked the door. I threw on a black and gray striped v-neck sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. It was a simple outfit but a little liked it. I ran down stairs next to Ruka who was down in the kitchen. The front door wide open, I could see the big moving truck followed by a sleek black car parking in the driveway. I didn't pay attention to who it was. Ruka went outside to greet the person coming out of the car while I focused on eating my dinner.

A warm turkey sandwich.

And orange juice. Nice dinner…

Then walked in a bright smiling Ruka followed by a man. I started choking on my sandwich, I forgot how to breathe, and knocked off my chair hyperventilating. Not literally. My eyes just got big and I'm fucking out inside my brain. _You weren't ever supposed to see him._

The handsome man following Ruka was no other then someone that I'd least wanted it to be. _No, it must be someone else._

_One-night stand = no strings attached _

_No strings attached._ _No strings attached. No stings attached. _That just shot out the window. He walked into the kitchen and the laughter died out. We stared at each other for a good seven seconds. I wasn't supposed to _ever_ see him again. It was – it was – _impossible_.

"Hey, Ruka." I signaled him to come over here. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it down to my height. I told him in a stern voice, "I thought you said it was _grandpa's friend_. I was expecting someone around the ages of _seventy_, all wrinkly, smelly, short, balding."

Ruka grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you!" Ruka beamed happily. I let go of my grip of him but still staring in his direction. He swung an arm around Natsume. "Mikan, this is Natsume, you remember him, right? He's one of my best friends and was actually at our house a lot so I do think you still remember him." Ruka had a wide grin plastered on his face. "He's going to be living with us."

I remember it all now. It was Natsume Hyuuga. Known as, Ruka's best friend and the guy who used to pick on me and check my underwear . . . and then made fun of my underwear. I hated that guy with a deep, burning passion.

_It never happened._

I gulped. _Act casual. _I reached out my hand to shake hands with him. "Long time no see, Natsume. I really . . . didn't even recognize . . . . it was you."

_Nothing happened._

He gladly took the hand. "Ditto," he replied.

It never happened.

I bit my lip.

_It so did and you can't hide it now._

_He's living with you._

* * *

I AM SUCH A HORNY SLUT. AHAHAHAHA. But it's okay, guys. Reviews and you shall be my sexy empress.

Omg. So guys, I uploaded the story to the thingy at 8 something and so I was planning on editing/re-reading it. It's 11:30 now. _I have major procrastination problems. _It's all good. I got it done. :D


	2. The Mixed Signals Begin

"What the _hell_ are you eating?" Koko asked me. I stared down at the bowl of popcorn I made which I added a bunch of sauces and syrups and candy and meat.

"Jesus Christ," Youchi said as he glanced inside my bowl. "That shouldn't be legal."

I eat odd things when I am under awkward and stressful circumstances, okay? It's just something I do.

It's been three days since Natsume's moved in and I've successfully been able to avoid any conversations with him and any one on one situations. That takes an unbelievable amount of energy out of me. And if you're wondering, no one still knows about my little whorey night so all is good in my little world.

Perms, Koko, Youchi, Hotaru, and I were all sitting in my living room watching weird classic movies on Netflix.

Sumire looked at the bowl with contempt, saying, "It looks like you threw up and mixed in a disabled baby in there."

"Nicely put," Hotaru sarcastically added.

Youchi analyzed me for a brief moment, saying, "Is this one of your weird stress things?"

Hotaru didn't say anything else, but just looked at me strangely, which basically means she is _very_ suspicious. Now, everyone – except for Perms – went on vacation for awhile, and have no idea that I snuck into a club.

Hotaru lips thinned, saying, "Obviously she's not telling us something."

My body was rigid and I felt really awkward because Hotaru was always one observant little _fucker_.

Sumire came to a sudden realization, flaring her arms and all. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT MIKAN'S CLUB EXPIERENCE."

"Club experience?" Youchi repeated, and then he looked straight in my eyes and I just was dying with guilt. "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

I had – _hot, wild_ – sex with Natsume Hyuuga. "Nothing too bad," I said slowly.

"Well, Mikan, the daring devil she is," Sumire started out smirking, "went to the club Alice with a fake ID. Get this, a guy that knew the owner called her out for being underage so she _had_ to convince him that she wasn't underage. Guess what she does? She used her blessed seduction skills and gave the guy a wonderful, blissful make-out session. And probably some groping."

"Oh, new side of Mikan? What kind of seduction techniques did you use?" Koko asked me, sending me a wink.

"Shut up," I responded, rolling my eyes.

Koko laughed, saying, "I didn't realize you had a wild side."

Wilder than you know, Koko. "Yeah, it was still pretty awkward at first. I didn't know because all of you guys were on vacation and Perms was grounded."

"You did say it was fun," Hotaru commented.

"It was fun, but the only thing I _could_ do was grind with older guys," I responded.

"Oh, yeah, totally _horrible_," Sumire said sarcastically. "Hitting up like 10 guys and getting a feel on them."

"I guess that part wasn't too bad," I said laughing.

"Holy _shit_ – " Sumire exclaimed in a whisper. From the living room was full view of whatever was happening in the kitchen. "Who the hell is that? He's fucking gorgeous."

All the head's turned to the kitchen. Oh, of _course_ they would react like that to Natsume. The guy gets all the attention from doing absolutely nothing.

"His ass looks really good in sweatpants," Koko commented.

Perms stared down Koko, saying, "I can't believe you just said that."

Koko shrugged. "I have a little gay in me."

Ignoring Koko's last statement, Perms nudged me in the arm, saying, "Who is the hottie? What I'd do to get some of that."

I sort of wanted to laugh because I already did. I did refrain myself.

"That's Ruka's friend. His new house is going through construction so he's staying at our place until it's finished. His name is Natsume Hyuuga, in college, twenty-one."

Natsume had his back turned against us, reaching inside the fridge for some milk. He was wearing a black sweater and grey sweatpants. And as always, he looked good in them. He didn't even take a single glance at us, but that's Natsume – in nobody's business.

"Wow, look at that ass _turn_." We all stared at Koko.

"Isn't it a little too late at night for you to be gay?" Hotaru said with usual attitude.

"You're underestimating Koko," Youchi responded.

"It's okay, Koko. His ass does look good from this angle," I said in agreement. Well, I wasn't going to lie. It did.

"And all other angles," Sumire added in. "Look at him go – aw, man, he's leaving with his cup of milk."

The conversation died down and we continued to watch the movie for the rest of the night.

* * *

I looked at the clock: 1:12am

Everyone left around 12 and I was ready to sleep except I wasn't sleeping. I gave out a long sigh. I really was exhausted and drained to the core, so why am I not sleeping?

Maybe I needed a warm glass of milk? I got up and stretched a little. I slowly tip-toed across my room trying not to make a sound - and that might be hard considering my whole house was wood-flooring.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen only to hear a few noises coming from there.

I abruptly stopped in the middle of my tracks to only see Natsume sitting at the table with a sandwich.

Oh my god, turn back, turn back – this is a one on one situation – fuck god oh my god no shit fuck god no holy shit hell – shit he sees me – can't turn back – osdfjiad – god, shoot me already – please –

God, I'm not ready. Please just take me as an offering to the devil instead.

Okay, he's right there. Breathe, Mikan. Breathe, you son of a bitch. Act normal.

"Oh, Natsume," I said trying to act cool, "uh, hey . . . what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought some food might help. You?"

Don't. Be. Awkward. Reply normally.

What do I say? What am I supposed to say? What does someone say in a situation like this?

"Same." My cunning social skills are at work.

I quickly walked to the fridge to make sure I got no eye contact in there. I got the milk carton and a glass from the cupboard. As I was pouring the milk, Natsume got up with an empty plate to put in the sink next to me.

No, no, no, he's coming in close distance to me. Why am I being so socially awkward? Obviously he's going to put the plate in the sink.

"I heard from Ruka you're looking for an internship," Natsume started out. I looked at him. I have to look at him. He was talking to me. All he is doing is talking to me and that is perfectly normal.

"I have a lot of them at my company. I could get one for you. Just let me know which ones you're interested in."

"Natsume, uh, you – " I started out and then hesitated, "I don't really want you to go out of your way to get me one."

There are couple reasons I wouldn't want an internship from him: he's only doing it because it'd be the nice thing to do, it'd be unfair to others, and the one that takes it all – excessive interaction with each other.

"It wouldn't really be going out of my way. I do call the shots in _my_ company." I walked to the microwave to put my glass of the milk and set it for a minute.

"I thought you didn't want to be involved with the company anymore," I commented. I grabbed the glass of milk from the microwave.

"I don't, but it's a family company, so I still have rights to certain divisions as long as it stays a family company." Natsume took the glass in my hand and gulped down half of it.

"What the hell – hey – don't drink all of it!" He gave me the glass back. And the glass was empty. "I even went to the trouble of microwaving this shit and you just go drinking the entire thing."

"What, are you actually mad?" He dangled the empty glass in front of my face.

I grabbed the cup from his hands. "Yes," I hissed. "If you wanted some warm milk all you had to do was microwave it yourself."

"It was already conveniently in your hand."

There was a silence and I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you have drinks in your hand from now on, I am so going to drink it."

"The ultimate revenge," he sarcastically said. "Anyways, Ruka told me you're interested in literature."

"Yeah, I am. I'm thinking of majoring in English."

"Pick a college yet?"

"Alice University."

"And yet you don't want a internship at the company, even though we branch off well-known publishing establishment?" he asked.

I faced him from the microwave. "Of course I do. If you haven't noticed, your company is_ really_ up there. I just don't think a high school student would fit there."

He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"That's _not_ a lie. Your company is full of really big people and there are _no_ high school students there. Your interns are probably ivy league graduates."

"I'm not saying that what you said was a lie. I'm saying that _reason_ is a lie." Ah, damn. He got me there. "Of all the years I've known you, you never cared about fitting in."

Out of the many years I've known Natsume, I've learned Natsume stares into your soul.

He knows what you are up to, when you are lying, what you are plotting. Bitch knows _everything_. Business perks maybe?

"Well, I'm not going to just ask for an internship just because I know you. It'd be unfair to the people who are actually trying. Once I'm already in college, I will be pleading on my knees for one, okay?" I said.

Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied with the answer. He will be out in a few months and will forget all about this.

"You would be the one and only to pass down the opportunity _and_ still be completely oblivious after fifteen minutes."

I looked at him strangely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked, saying, "Well, why don't you take a look at what you're wearing,_ strawberries_?"

I looked down.

Oh shit fsasdofpj asdfkjlk adsfklj slkdjfasdfkj – asd asda what is wrong with me – asdfi asdfi – god, shoot me. Right here, right now. Not a beg, a fucking order.

I looked down to only see myself wearing a slightly oversized tank top and the bottom was tucked into my underwear – _hot pink lace underwear_. Oh my god. Tank top with no bra and underwear.

I am a _whore_.

My face burning up and I literally couldn't breathe. "I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry you had to see that," I said in an extremely high-pitched voice, ready to sprint off into embarrassment.

I started to sprint on my tiptoes when Natsume caught my arm and pulled me back. "Wait a second, I don't exactly want you to feel more awkward than you already do."

"I don't know, Natsume. I walked up to you half naked. I don't think there's much you can do to help me."

"Well let's see if I can at least fix you avoiding me every minute of the day first?" I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"While I'm half-naked?"

"While you're half naked." I sent him a strange look. "I've already seen you naked." I gave him a stranger look. Was he going to talk about it?

"I gave you a bath when I was twelve." Oh, so _that's_ what he meant.

"That means I was _eight_," I hissed.

"Same thing."

He walked a little closer to me. "That was ten years ago," I scowled. "I do not look the same." He swiftly picked me up like he was picking up a toddler and set me up on the counter. "And I did not avoid you today – not that I'm implying I was avoiding you any other day because I wasn't. It's just our schedules were really different."

"Uh-huh," he said with a smirk.

"And I am not eight – If I got naked it would not be the same. It would not be right, frowned upon by the people of society – Hey, are you even paying attention?" I asked him who was too focused on adjusting me on the counter safely. "I do not look the same as I did when I was eight. The rules do not apply the same, either. You can't give me a bath right now, can you? No, because that would be really fucking weird, but it would have been fine before."

Oh. He was standing in between my legs. And he was leaning his chest closer. Basically, I was in a cornered, awkward situation

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry for saying you were eight."

"I have boobs now, you know."

"I'm aware."

"And bigger hips."

"I am also aware."

"I'm eighteen."

"I am very aware."

"Legally an adult."

"Got it."

I looked away the other direction because I felt so unbearably awkward. "Let's resolve your problems," he said.

"My problems? Don't you mean your problems?"

"_I'm_ not the one who leaves ever time you come in the same room."

"I didn't today. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

He snickered. "Yeah sure. I'm pretty much holding you down and forcing you to talk to me."

"I sincerely apologize for being socially awkward."

"Since we're going to be living with each other for a while, let's try to make things more comfortable. Why don't we try actual eye contact?"

And the utmost worst part about this was that he was actually, sincerely, trying to make things better. He didn't like that I don't want to talk to him, so he is trying to make it better. Aw, that's cute.

He wasn't even trying to seduce me, but is a doing a damn fine job without trying.

"Let's sort things out," he said then cleared his throat. "First, I think you're avoiding me because of the club. True or false?"

So he _does_ remember. "Well, it's not exactly _false_."

"I'm sorry I made out with you. I had a lot to drink. I guess I passed out afterwards."

He doesn't remember.

He doesn't _remember_.

The little fucker doesn't remember.

That piece of _shit_ – Oh my god, I am going to fucking punch him one day. Honest to god.

My jaw literally dropped open.

"Why you little piece of _shit_," I said while gritting my teeth. "What do you remember the day after? In the morning?"

"Conveniently I woke up in a suite above Alice," he said, and then looked at me suspiciously, ". . . but it seems like you know something that I don't."

"Oh, I'm not telling if you don't remember."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me," he said a little harsher, "or I'm not letting you go."

"We'll see about that." I tried to wiggle out and jump off, but Natsume pressed harder against me so I was _actually_ not allowed to leave. "Seriously? This is how you squeeze information out of people?"

"10 out of 10 times it's not something that I don't remember because I got wasted."

"Basically you have no idea how to get the information out except like this."

"Basically."

"We're going to have a problem."

"We've been having problems." I was now getting tired, and sleepy, and I just wanted my bed, except that I have Natsume holding me down.

"Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm tired and you probably are, too."

He looked down at me sharply. "What did I do to you? Was it that bad that you can't tell me?"

I let out a small smirk. "It quite enjoyable." Shouldn't have said that. Nope. I need to leave. I took my finger and licked it and wiped it across Natsume's cheek.

Okay, for most people it would have made them back up or at least move away from being grossed out or _something_ – but no, because Natsume is Natsume.

"_Why_?" he hissed.

"I thought you would move," I mumbled.

He smirked, saying, "Oh, Polka. It's going to take a little more effort than that." He leaned down, stuck his tongue out, and flat out licked my cheek.

I gaped. "Grooooooossss!" Ruka is upstairs so I have to refrain myself from screaming, but _oh my god_. I took his sleeve, because I am in a tanktop, and wiped the spit off.

I grabbed the front of his sweater and forcefully pulled him closer. I licked his neck.

"Okay, polka," he said as he leaned lower and pulled my tank top down a little to expose more of my color bone and chest. He started to lick me from the start of my color bone, across my neck, and up to my jaw.

His lips were close to mine. His lips were so red and full and so pretty. I pressed foreword a bit and somehow I went in for a slow kiss. What the hell am I doing? What the _hell_ am I doing?

It was a slow, long, sweet kiss, but I went for another one and then I playfully bit his lower lip, pulling it down. I need to leave. I need to leave now_._ I grabbed his butt and gave it a good squeeze – which fazed him long enough for him to step back about an inch, and for me to hop of the counter and run to my room.

* * *

HELLO, MY LOVELY READERS! I know it's been awhile and I'm actually so sorry because this chapter was finished for awhile and I just forgot it was done! I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated (and make me very happy)! Tell me if you guys want more whorey scenes because it's happening either way! WOO!


End file.
